A Second Chance
by Disney-Princess
Summary: What happened after the final?Will Rory stay on the campaign trail? Will she get over Logan? Whilst at the Yale v Harvard game with her Grandparents, what happens when she sees someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

A year after leaving Stars Hollow, Rory was back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A Rory / Logan fanfic.**

**Please read and then comment. ******

**A Second Chance**

A year after leaving Stars Hollow, Rory was back. Life on the road, she had decided, wasn't for her and so she arrived back in Hartford and planned to take the bus back to Stars Hollow to surprise her mom, Lorelei, who happened to now be in a relationship and living with Luke.

"Are you just visiting or are you a local?" asked the person on the seat next to her.

"I've lived in Stars Hollow since I was a baby, it's the only place I'll ever call home," she replied, getting excited as they were nearly there.

Getting off the bus, Rory looked around and smiled. She was home. She looked across the square and saw Mrs Patty teaching ballet to a group of girls, Kirk was chasing a cat, Taylor could be seen in the market and her mother and Luke were visible in the Diner. Picking up all her bags, she made her way over and the bell rang as she entered.

"Rory!" exclaimed Luke, looking at who had just come in.

"Nice try, Rory left about a year ago Luke, where's your mind gone?" replied Lorelei who was sat at the counter drinking coffee.

"Actually," started Rory, but at this Lorelei spun round, nearly pouring coffee everywhere, and screamed.

"You're back!" she shouted, running over and hugging her one and only daughter.

"I'm back," confirmed Rory, thinking how good it was to be back with her mom.

"Are you here for a visit?" asked Luke, as he moved in for a hug too.

"No, I'm back for good. That's if I still have a room?" she asked.

"Sweetie, there will always be a room for you," replied Lorelei. "I can't believe your back! Luke, we'll have two coffees and …" trailed Lorelei, deciding what to eat.

"I'll have a hamburger with everything," filled in Rory, she had missed Luke's cooking.

"Me too," agreed Lorelei.

"So, you and Luke are going good?" asked Rory as she and Lorelei made their way across the square.

"Very good," Lorelei replied.

"I just can't believe it took you this long to get together properly."

"Yeah well, sometimes life isn't easy. Oh that reminds me, we've got Friday night dinner later, you have to come."

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing Grandma and Grandpa again," replied Rory.

"Yeah well that's cos you've had the pleasure of not seeing them for a couple of months. Luke and I however, still have every Friday night to look forward too."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Lorelei.

"It's my fault that you have to go. I wanted to go to Yale even though I knew how expensive it would be and now your stuck visiting them every week when I know you don't want to and," said Rory, but Lorelei cut in.

"It's not your fault. Yale was your destiny and I would have done anything to get you there because it was what you wanted. I will never regret borrowing the money, ever."

"Thanks mom," smiled Rory.

"Ready?" asked Lorelei as they stood outside Emily and Richard's house.

"I'm never ready," replied Luke. He was dressed up in a suit as once Emily had spent an hour going over how to dress at the dinner table. Never again would he make the mistake of wearing a cap to the Gilmore's house.

"Come on, the sooner we go in, the sooner it will be over with and then we can go back at watch a movie," said Lorelei. "Besides, the attention will be on Rory tonight!"

She rang the bell and a maid answered.

"You're new," said Lorelei.

"Yes, I started yesterday," replied the maid.

"Yeah well, I would ask for your name but it's unlikely you'll be here next week."

"Lorelei, is that you I can hear?" called Emily from the living room.

"Yes mom," she called back.

"Well stop harassing the maid," Emily replied, walking over. "Rory! It's so good to see you again. Richard! Come and see Rory."

"It's good to see you too Grandma," Rory replied politely.

"Rory, how lovely to see you're back. I trust you are well?" asked Richard.

"Very well," smiled Rory, going over and giving him a hug.

"Let's not stand in the entrance way, come and sit," ordered Emily.

"How was travelling around with the campaign?" asked Richard.

"It was good. But I got a bit sick and tired of all the moving eventually. Then I got offered a job in Hartford and it just seemed the perfect opportunity to come home," explained Rory.

Lorelei was right in that she and Luke sat almost forgotten as the attention was on Rory. As they moved to the dinner table and got served chicken and vegetables, they sat in silence as Richard told Rory his views on the campaign so far.

"It all comes down to the final day though, at the moment I feel it's still anyone's game," Richard was saying. Lorelei started arranging the leftover food on her plate into a pattern and then started dishing herself up more food to complete the pattern. This went unnoticed from everyone apart from Luke for about 15 minutes, until Emily finally looked over.

"What do you think you are doing Lorelei? Honestly, sometimes I do wonder about you. How you manage to run that inn of yours I'll never know," Emily said.

"Before you go," said Richard as Rory, her mom and Luke all got up to leave, "it's the Yale verses Harvard game tomorrow at Yale. Rory I thought you'd like to come with us, see the place again and I know you enjoyed it last time. We have an extra ticket because the Tompkins dropped out."

"Sure Grandpa, I'd love to. It'll be good to visit Yale again."

"Marvellous, we'll come and pick you up at 7, we want to have an early start!"

"So, you get to spend the day at a football game," said Lorelei to her daughter on the ride back to Stars Hollow.

"It'll be boring, but it'll make Grandpa happy and I'll get to spend some time with them."

"How did you get to be so nice?" joked Lorelei.

"So, am I dropping you two off at home before locking up the diner?" asked Luke from the driving seat.

"Can't you make us burgers at the diner?" asked Lorelei.

"Are you kidding? You've just had dinner."

"That was a whole hour and a half ago. Sweetie, you want a burger don't you?" she asked Rory.

"No," Rory replied, Lorelei's face fell. "I'm more in the mood for doughnuts and icecream," she added and Lorelei's face lit up again.

"You two should not be skinny," said Luke.

The following morning Rory awoke early and quickly got ready and was out of the house before Lorelei and Luke were awake. Luke had entrusted Caesar to open the diner so he could have a lie in.

"Are the others not up?" asked Richard as he peered at the dark house.

"Nope, I was quiet and didn't want to disturb them."

"Honestly, they really should be awake by now," added Emily.

"But Grandma, it's 7am on a Saturday. Luke gets up early all week for the diner and mum usually need to get to the inn. They deserve some sleep."

"Hmm," Emily replied.

After completing the ritual of going to see the original Dan mascot and doing the rounds, Rory and her grandparents finally arrived at their RV where the maid was laying out food.

"Julia, are the steaks nearly ready?" asked Emily, inspecting the table and straightening the bowls so it looked symmetrical.

"My name's Amelia," replied the maid but then quickly went on at the look on Emily's face. "They should be done in 10 minutes, just like you asked," replied Amelia, looking very nervous.

"Thank you," replied Emily, Rory could see Amelia let out the breath she was holding.

"Grandma, I'm going to go get a coffee, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, we have herbal tea."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," said Rory. Her Grandpa had gone in search of an old friend from his Yale days.

"One strong coffee thanks," asked Rory once she finally got to the front of the queue. After receiving the plastic cup she moved aside to add sugar.

"Ace," said a voice from behind her.

Rory felt her body tense up and she kept looking ahead, not knowing what to do. She knew the voice, knew who it belonged to. Only one person in the whole world ever called her 'Ace'. Finally she thought there was no getting out of it. Slowly she picked up her coffee and turned around.

"Logan," she whispered. The last time she had seen him, was after her graduation when she had turned down his proposal.

"I didn't think you were a football fan," said Logan, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm here with my Grandparents, they come every year," Rory explained.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good … I've been good. Travelling on the Obama campaign trail."

"I know, I read your articles," Logan cut in. "You're an excellent writer."

"Logan, what do you want?" asked Rory simply.

"To talk to you," he answered.

"Now you want to talk. You didn't a year ago when I was trying to explain why it was too soon and I was too young to marry you. Then you didn't want to hear anything. So what is the point now?"

"I made a mistake, Ace," said Logan.

"A mistake?" she questioned.

"This past year has been the worst year of my life. When I left your graduation, I was mad and annoyed that you turned me down, I didn't want to hear anything, I just wanted some space. But then after weeks of moping round the house in California I thought about it from your point of view. I should have realised you didn't want to settle down, you want to see the world. I shouldn't have put pressure on you and proposed, I thought at the time I was doing the right thing. I loved you Rory, wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, still do."

"What?" said a shocked Rory. For one thing he had actually called her by her proper name and secondly had said he still wanted to be with her.

"I don't like my life without you. It just doesn't work. I need you, Ace. You make me a better person."

"Logan…" sighed Rory, not really knowing what to say.

"Look, I know you don't want to get married, we don't have to. We can wait until you're ready. Also, I'm not living in California anymore, I'm back in Hartford with my fathers newspaper. So you wouldn't have to move. We can take it slow, get to know each other again. Please Rory … Ace," begged Logan. Rory could see it in his eyes that he was being genuine. He really did care about her and deep down, her feelings for him had never gone away, they had just been pushed to the back of her mind for a later date.

"You hurt me Logan. I know I hurt you by turning you down but I thought we could still make it work, wait a few years. I didn't want to break up, never. I just felt I was too young to be married, look at what happened with Dean and Lindsey," vented Rory.

"It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, you have to believe that."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to trust you again. How can I be sure that you won't leave me again, I can't go through it again."

"I promise you that you are the love of my life and I will try everyday to make it up to you. I've changed," said Logan. With that, he took a step closer so that he was almost pressed up against Rory, lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Rory, first stunned, returned the kiss and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Woo!" came shouts from not far away. Rory turned her head to see Colin and Finn making their way over, cheering at the scene in front of them.

"We came to see what was taking so long," Colin said.

"Yeah, where's my drink?" asked Finn.

"Hey guys," said Rory lamely, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry about your drinks, I got sidetracked," Logan apologised.

"So, are you two back together or what?" asked Colin.

"That's up to Ace," replied Logan, looking down into her eyes. Rory thought it over. She thought back to the wonderful times she'd had with Logan, how he could make her happy and give her everything she ever needed.

"Come on then, hurry up and answer," said an impatient Finn.

"Ace you don't have to say anything," said Logan, sadly. He moved away from her and started walking away, dragging Colin and Finn with him.

"Logan!" she shouted and he turned around. Putting her coffee cup on the nearest table she ran towards him through the crowd, wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him.

"Do I take that as a yes?" he asked when they had finished.

"Yes," smiled Rory.

"You won't regret it Ace. I won't ever let you."

"I need to get back to my grandparents, I've been gone ages and they're probably going to start worrying," explained Rory, looking in the opposite direction to where Logan was headed, to where the RV was somewhere.

"I can come if you want," offered Logan.

"I'm not sure, they kind of hate you for what you did. Maybe we should give it time before telling them we're back together."

"I understand Ace, what about your mom?"

"I can't keep anything from her," laughed Rory.

"She doesn't hate me?"

"Oh she does. But once I explain, she'll like you because I like you."

"So, when do I get to see you?"

"After the game, my grandparents are having dinner with some friends so I'll tell them I'm off to meet up with people and I'll meet you back here. Maybe we could go for a walk round, it's good being back at Yale."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Logan.

"See you later," said Rory as she kissed him again. She started walking away, turning around as she did so and saw Colin and Finn clapping a very happy Logan on the back.

"Oh Rory, you're back, finally. I was beginning to think you'd ditched us or gotten kidnapped," said Emily as Rory arrived back.

"Nope, just ran into some people I went to Yale with," said Rory, truthfully.

"Right well the game is going to start soon, we'd better get moving and get to our seats. Richard! Come on," said Emily.

"Coming," smiled Rory.

"What's made you so happy?" asked Richard as he came over.

"Nothing, it's just a nice day that's all," replied Rory. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Thank you so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate them and so keep them coming!

Chapter 2

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," smiled Logan when Rory finally met up with him back at the coffee cart. Yale had won and so there was a great atmosphere around them.

"Sorry, I couldn't get away. My Grandma wanted to introduce me to loads of her friends."

"And she doesn't know you're meeting me?" asked Logan.

"No. I just don't want to cause any trouble when I just got back. I said I was meeting an old Yale friend, which isn't exactly a lie. I also said I'd make my own way back to Stars Hollow," Rory smiled.

"Well in that case, how about dinner before I drop you off?"

"Sounds good," smiled Rory. They turned away and started walking away from the crowds. "This place looks different now that I don't go here," she commented as they walked round.

"Like, it's smaller," suggested Logan.

"Exactly. I had the same feeling when I left Chilton."

"Come on Ace, I parked the car near here and I know just the place for dinner," and Logan took hold of Rory's hand.

"You know, if you'd have asked me this morning whether I thought this would happen, I would have said you were out of your mind," laughed Rory.

At dinner they got to know each other again.

"So, what happened in California?" Rory asked whilst Logan poured her more wine. He was being responsible and not drinking as he was driving. This alone showed he had changed as he always had one.

"Well, my head wasn't in the business, it all went downhill and I ended up losing nearly a million dollars for my father," explained Logan.

"A millions dollars!" exclaimed Rory.

"Yep, so now I'm back in Hartford working for my dad to try and make it up to him."

"Are you writing? You were always a good writer, you just didn't apply yourself," said Rory, remembering their days on the Yale paper.

"Yes I'm writing Ace. My dad saw the same potential that you saw in me."

"I'm pleased. So, are you enjoying it?" asked Rory.

"Surprisingly yes. Every month I write a column, the rest of the time it's just current events, but it's all good."

"So, how was spending the day with the gruesome twosome?" asked Lorelei as Rory walked through the door and found Lorelei watching TV and Luke in the kitchen, washing up.

"Good," smiled Rory. "Yale won, which was good. Grandpa managed to get a new business contact, Grandma got to show me off to her friends."

"Why are you so happy? That day seems dull to me," Lorelei said, getting up and walking round to where Rory was taking her coat off. "Hey, since when does my father drive a BMW X5?" she asked, looking out of the window. Rory blushed.

"Umm, I didn't leave with the Grandparents," she said. Luke had come into the room.

"So who did you leave with?" he asked. He had always treated Rory as a daughter and this had become more so over the past few years.

"Logan," she said quietly.

"Huntzberger?" asked Lorelei.

"Yes. We sort of bumped into each other at the game and we had a talk and … we kind of got back together."

"Wait, this is the guy who broke up with you at your graduation because you turned down his proposal?" checked Luke.

"Yes, but he understands now that it was too soon for that. We're going to take it slow and mom, I really do like him, love him in fact."

"But Rory, darling, you said the same thing about Dean," pointed out Lorelei.

"I know, but I'm older know. I know Logan is sorry, he never wanted to break up like that but he wasn't thinking straight. I had just turned him down afterall. It's not like I never want to marry him, because I think I do, it was just the timing and now he's had a year to think about it he agrees. I promise you we're going to take it slow."

"I thought he moved to California?" asked Luke, remembering Lorelei telling him all about it.

"He did, but he's back in Hartford writing for his dads paper," explained Rory.

"I just want you to be happy, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Lorelei, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I know mom, but he makes me happy. He's not going to hurt me again. I really want to be with him."

"Then I'll be nice with him. But I wouldn't be so sure about my parents. Unless you already told them?"

"No, they don't know. I'll tell them in a couple of weeks," sighed Rory.

"Can I be there when you do?" asked Lorelei eagerly.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"I want to see the looks on their faces," smiled Lorelei. "Come on, we have movies to watch, Luke get the cookie dough ice-cream out of the freezer," ordered Lorelei.

"What are we watching?" asked Rory.

"The Godfather," called Lorelei from where she was already over at the TV putting the DVD in.

"Excellent!" squealed Rory, running to the couch and taking a handful of chips from the bowl.

"Did you have dinner?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, Logan took me out after the game," explained Rory.

"And you still have room to eat?"

"Of course!" replied Rory.

"Luke, when will you grasp the fact that us Gilmore girls can eat an awful lot?" asked Lorelei.

Rory called Logan before she went to sleep and told him that Lorelei and Luke were going to make an effort with him.

"So, what are you up to tomorrow?" asked Logan.

"Hanging out with my mum round town and shopping," replied Rory, lying down on her bed. She did not miss sleeping in hotels.

"Well, how about I drive over for lunch, we can eat at that diner of Luke's and I can show your mum that I'm serious about us," suggested Logan.

"You really have changed," laughed Rory. "You used to hate meeting the parents."

"Like I said Ace, I'm a changed man. So what do you think?"

"I'll see you at 1," smiled Rory.

"Looking forward to it."

"Luke, I need another cup of coffee!" called Lorelei the following morning over the noise in the diner.

"I'm coming, jeez you need to learn patience," replied Luke, coming over with the coffee pot.

"But you love me just the way I am," smiled Lorelei sweetly.

"Goodness knows why," joked Luke. "So, what time is what's his name coming?"

"Logan, Luke. Please remember his name," said Rory.

"I'll try but can't promise anything." Luke wanted to properly check this guy out, he had broken Rory's heart once and didn't want it happening again.

"He'll be here at 1. In the meantime, shopping," said Rory, looking at her mom.

"Actually … I'm taking you to the inn, Sookie wants to see you," said Lorelei.

"That's fine, I haven't seen her in ages! I bet her kids are all grown up now. That reminds me, I said I'd see Lane later this afternoon."

"Sookie, we're here!" called Lorelei as she walked towards the kitchen at the Dragonfly Inn. From inside they could hear Sookie.

"Coming through! Coming through!" yelled Sookie to everyone in her way. She got to the door just as Lorelei opened it and accidentally hit Sookie with it. "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

"Sweetie, put down the hot stirrer thing," ordered Lorelei, not knowing what it was actually called but spotting it in Sookie's hand. She quickly put it on the nearest table and pulled Rory into a hug.

"How are you? I'm so glad your bag, Lorelei aren't you glad she's back," babbled Sookie before anyone else could speak.

"I'm good," replied Rory.

"And I'm very glad she's back," added Lorelei.

"Sit down and I'll fix you something to eat," said Sookie.

"We just had breakfast but some cake would be nice," smiled Lorelei.

"Two pieces of chocolate fudge cake coming up!"

"So, you both promise to be nice to Logan," said Rory to her mom and Luke as she sat in the diner waiting for him to arrive. It was 5 to 1 and she was getting nervous.

"If he is nice to me then I will be nice to him," replied Lorelei.

"Luke?" asked Rory, knowing he had a tendency to be over protective.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, usually only reserved for Emily and Richard."

"Good. Oo he's here," Rory spotted him coming towards the door.

"3 minutes early," said Luke, impressed. Rory got out of her seat and went to greet him. Caesar had been put in charge of the rest of the diner so Luke could sit down with them.

"Hi Ace," greeted Logan, pulling her into a hug and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming," she said, leading him over to their table. "Logan, you remember my mom, Lorelei, and this is her boyfriend and the owner of the diner, Luke."

"Nice to see you again," said Logan to Lorelei as he sat down next to Rory. "And nice to meet you properly, Luke. I think we've met before but not much."

Caesar came to take their orders, hamburgers with everything for Rory and Lorelei, a cheese burger for Logan and a cheese and pickle sandwich for Luke, who was into eating healthy.

"So, Logan, do you like working for your dad?" asked Lorelei, who couldn't think of anything worse than working with her own dad.

"It's okay, makes me work harder I think as I want praise for doing a good job, not because of who my dad is. I know in the past I haven't been bothered but that's changed now."

"So you have a house in Hartford?" asked Luke, interested in real estate.

"Actually its an apartment. But it's in a nice neighbourhood and is big enough for me. My parents wanted me to live with them but I wanted to be independent. Besides, it's easier for work," explained Logan.

"So you brought the flat with your parents money then," said Luke, he didn't like people who were handed everything on a plate. He had to work for his money and thought everyone else should.

"No, I brought it with the money that I earned in my year in London," replied Logan, thinking it best not to mention the losing nearly a million dollars thing.

"So, what made you come back here from California?" asked Lorelei.

"Well, I've always loved the East Coast better, you know they don't have seasons out West, it's summer all year round. It's good to be near friends as well," lied Logan. He looked at Rory and she nodded at him, showing she wasn't about to tell Lorelei and Luke the truth.

An hour later Logan and Rory walked out of the diner. Logan had been grilled by Luke who seemed to want every little detail of his life. They had gotten into the whole break up after graduation and Logan had tried to persuade them that he was a changed man.

"I'm sorry for the way they acted," said Rory as they approached Logan's car.

"Ace, don't worry. I kind of expected it," admitted Logan.

"They just have to get used to us again."

"So, I'll call you later," said Logan. He leant down and kissed Rory before getting into his car and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and to all the people who have added this to their story alerts. It means a lot to me that people are actually reading what I'm writing. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Gilmore Girls. **

Chapter 3

"You could have been a bit nicer," said Rory as she entered the house later on and found Luke and Lorelai in the kitchen. She had spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Lane and taking the twins to the park to play.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just wanted to make sure he was serious about you," Lorelai apologised.

"Yeah well he is. Can't you just take my word for it?" asked Rory.

"I didn't mean that. It's just … I care about you, more than anything in the world and don't want you to get hurt," said Lorelai.

"Mom I understand that and I've told you he's changed! And Luke, what was all that about money?" Rory asked.

"I just don't like these kids who get everything handed to them."

"But it's my choice about who I go out with. Yes Logan comes from a rich family, but so does mom. She isn't like her parents is she," said Rory.

"I suppose …" answered Luke.

Rory didn't have to start work for another week and so she spent her first week at home catching up with Lane, spending time with her mom and reassuring Paris by phone that she was going to make a great doctor, even if she did get only an 85 on her latest paper at Harvard Medical School. Only one other person got more than her, an 88, but she was still determined it meant she was stupid.

"So, any big plans for tonight?" asked Lane on Thursday morning. Dave had the morning off and so was looking after the twins. That left Lane to have some girl one on one time with Rory without the twins getting in the way.

"I have a date with Logan, he's picking me up at 7 and taking me out to this new Chinese restaurant that just opened near his apartment," answered Rory. They were walking out of Taylor's candy 'shoppe' each carrying an ice-cream.

"That sounds good! I swear, once you get married, everything changes. Don't get me wrong, I love Dave, but we never go out anymore, go on dates to restaurants, go to concerts or anything."

"That may have something to do with the fact that on your honeymoon you got pregnant with twins," pointed out Rory.

"Good point."

"Couldn't Mrs Kim look after the twins for you once in a while?" wondered Rory, referring to Lane's mom.

"She says that she shouldn't have to look after 'my mistake'" said Lane. "She's fine for the odd hour of babysitting, but a whole night is out of the question. She goes on about how she didn't go out and leave me with other people, it's my responsibility, blah, blah, blah!"

"Well, I'll babysit then," offered Rory.

"Really?" exclaimed Lane.

"Sure, how about Monday night? You and Dave can go out, let your hair down, be young again."

"Rory, I officially love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" gushed Lane as she pulled Rory into a massive hug.

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" asked Lorelai, peering round the door to Rory's bedroom. Rory was sat at her desk in front of the mirror applying mascara.

"That dress," replied Rory, pointing to a black, knee length dress that was hanging from her wardrobe doors. "Did you know that it's meant to be impossible to apply mascara with your mouth closed?"

"Really? Do these little fun facts mean that you've forgiven me for being a jerk to Logan?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes. I know you're just looking out for me," smiled Rory. Lorelai walked across the room and pulled Rory into a hug.

"So, when's he picking you up?"

"In about half an hour. And I still need to do my hair, get dressed and choose shoes."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. You do your hair and I'll sort out the shoe situation! What about the clogs we brought in Europe?"

"Not the kind of look I'm going for," laughed Rory as Lorelai held up the brown clogs.

"Right, okay, something more dressier," replied Lorelai. "How about these ones?" she asked, holding up high heeled, open toed, black shoes with silver fake diamonds on.

"Perfect," replied Rory from her position at the mirror with a brush in one hand and curling tong in the other.

"I'll leave you to get ready," said Lorelai as she walked out of the room.

An hour later, half an hour after Logan was due to pick her up, Rory was pacing the living room in her high heels. Lorelai, who was keeping out of the way in the kitchen hated the fact that Logan had let her daughter down.

"Logan, this is Rory. Where are you? You were meant to be here 30 minutes ago!" Rory spoke to Logan's answer machine on his cell phone.

"Rory, honey, do you want a coffee?" asked Lorelai, walking into the living room.

"No, he's going to be here soon," said Rory, looking hopefully out onto the driveway. She couldn't help be reminded of Jess, waiting for him to ring and in the end he didn't. She decided to stay positive, he would be coming for her, surely.

Another hour later, she finally gave up. She had rung him numerous times, he was an hour and a half late and she decided he wouldn't be coming. She took her shoes off and went through to the kitchen.

"I'll have that coffee now, please," she said quietly to Lorelai as she walked to her room to change. She took the hair band out of her hair and threw it onto the desk. Changing into her night clothes she went back into the kitchen just as Lorelai was pouring the coffee.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," said Lorelai, not wanting to see her daughter hurt.

"I thought he had changed! He assured me he had changed!" said Rory in a sudden outburst. "I should never have trusted him! Never! How could I be so stupid," she shouted, as Luke walked through the kitchen door.

"I thought you had a date with Logan?" he asked, then regretted it as Rory slammed her door shut and Lorelai glared at him.

"I knew it!" shouted Luke. "I knew he would let her down!"

"Luke, Rory doesn't need this. She's already upset, she doesn't need you getting mad and shouting," said Lorelai.

"He let her down, Lorelai. Like we knew he would."

"I know. But now we have to be here for her. Not get mad."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Rory a while later when she walked out of her room, went to the cupboard and got out a packet of biscuits.

"We're watching American Idol reruns if you want to join us," offered Luke, who was in the kitchen getting more drinks. "You're mom keeps making fun of them all, she seems to enjoy it."

"Thank you," said Rory, walking over and giving him a hug.

"What's this for?" he asked, a bit stunned.

"For not saying anything," she replied.

"You know what, I think we could give Simon Cowell a run for his money," said Lorelai. "We'd make much better judges."

"You keep going on about their clothes and facial expressions," said Luke. "It's a singing competition, you're meant to be judging their voices."

"Our version is better," insisted Lorelai.

"I'm off to bed," said Rory, hugging both her mom and Luke in turn. The phone rings.

"Let it go to the machine," said Lorelai, she couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone as it was late. Rory walked towards her room but stopped when a voice came on the machine.

"Ace?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ace," came Logan's voice on the answer machine

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm amazed that people are actually reading what I write! **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Chapter 4**

"Ace," came Logan's voice on the answer machine. His voice sounded rushed and panicked. "I am so sorry about tonight, I meant to call but everything happened so fast and then they said I couldn't use my phone in the hospital and I couldn't find a payphone and then I couldn't leave my mom. I'm stood outside now, watching everyone go by," he said quickly.

"Hospital?" questioned Lorelai. Rory hadn't moved. She didn't know whether she should pick up the phone or not.

"I know you probably hate me now and are screening your calls but Ace, I really need to talk to you," with this his voice started breaking up. He sounded upset. "There is no excuse for abandoning you, but my dad had a heart attack at home … my mom called an ambulance … I met them at the hospital. I just dropped everything at went straight over, wearing a suit and trainers because I couldn't find another pair of shoes and I probably went through about 5 red lights because mom said it wasn't looking good." He was babbling and Rory could hear he was trying to get through it without breaking down. "Anyway, the doctors say he only has a matter of hours left. You know, we all thought he'd outlive us all but apparently we were wrong. I'm so sorry about our date, Rory. I have to go, my sister just got here and I need to go be with mom to tell her. Please call me, I have to turn my phone off again but … please Ace … I … I love you," he said before ending the call.

"I feel terrible," said Rory.

"Love, it's not your fault, you didn't know," said Lorelai, getting up from the couch.

"But I gave up on him. I should have known there would be a really good reason for him not coming," insisted Rory.

"You've only just got back together, you had every right to feel the way you did. Anyone would in the same position."

"I should call him, leave a message," suggested Rory.

"I'm behind you whatever," said Lorelai.

"I can't imagine what he's going through. I mean if I were to lose you Luke, I … I don't know what I would do." She had always thought of Luke as a father figure. She picked up the phone and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Because … she thinks of me as a sort of dad," said Luke, he couldn't help himself.

"Of course she does. You've been there for her since she was a kid. Her first day of elementary school, middle school, high school and Chilton. When she fractured her wrist, when she had flu you would bring soup, you came to all her birthday parties and were at her graduation. You've been more of a dad to her than Christopher," explained Lorelai.

Meanwhile Rory was quickly dialling Logan's cell number and waiting for the answer machine to click in.

"Logan, it's Rory. I am so, so sorry for the messages I left earlier, I should have trusted that there was a good reason, I just … wasn't thinking straight. I can't imagine what you're going through, but you're a strong person, you'll get through it. Don't worry about our date, just make sure you're there for your dad and your mom. Umm … I don't really know what to say, I've never been in this situation before … umm I'll try phoning again tomorrow, but in the meantime if you need anything call… bye," she finished.

She got into bed and tried to get to sleep. She heard her mom and Luke go up to bed, adjusted her pillows and tried again. After an hour she gave up. Getting up, she got dressed into jeans and the first t-shirt she could find, grabbed a coat, her bag and car keys and quietly left the house. Half an hour later, after encountering only a couple of other cars, she pulled into the car park at Hartford General Hospital. She wasn't even sure this was the right hospital but it was the closest one to the Huntzburger's home so guessed he was at this one.

"Is Mitchum Huntzberger here?" she asked the receptionist.

"What's he in for?" the woman asked.

"Umm he had a heart attack earlier this evening," Rory explained. She watched at the woman typed away at the keyboard and studied the screen.

"He's in room 507. Just take the elevator up to the 5th floor and the signs will direct you."

"Thank you," replied Rory, realising that the receptionist hadn't asked if she was family.

Reaching the 5th floor, Rory stepped out of the elevator and saw an empty nurses station. Following the signs, she spotted a waiting area in which Logan was sat on one of the chairs, staring into space. She walked over.

"Logan," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb another family who were sat nearby. Logan's head shot round and he spotted her. Standing up, he rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"Ace," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to be here for you, in case you needed someone."

"Thank you. This means a lot."

"So, what's the latest?" she asked gently.

"He's fading fast. Mom and Honour are with him, I just needed a moment to myself."

"I understand. So … can I get you some coffee?" she asked, wanting to be useful.

"Coffee would be good," replied Logan, not wanting to go to far away in case he was needed.

"What about your mom and sister? Should I get them some?"

"I'm sure they'd love some."

"I had to walk a long way to find it, but I managed to find some," declared Rory as she returned to the waiting area. Honour had joined Logan, she was crying and he had tears in his eyes.

"He's gone … he's dead," said Logan as Rory sat beside him and put her arms round him. He leant his head on hers.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's … saying goodbye. We were all there when … when it happened. She just wanted some time alone," explained Honour. "Is that coffee?" she asked as she spotted it. "Thanks Rory. For the record, I've always supported your relationship, I'm glad your back together."

"Thanks Honour, I'm so sorry about your father."

"Mom," said Logan, looking up and seeing Shira Huntzberger.

"I'm okay," she sobbed. She took a seat opposite them.

"Mrs Huntzberger, I'm sorry for intruding. I should go, I just wanted to make sure Logan was okay," said Rory awkwardly.

"That's okay. You should stay if you want to. You've come all this way …" replied Shira.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Rory added, feeling as if she was intruding and regretting her decision to come.

"Where did you get that coffee from?" Shira asked Honour.

"Rory got it," Honour explained.

"There's some for you if you want," offered Rory. She got a nod in response and she handed it over.

"We have to come back for the death certificate tomorrow so we should go," Shira said, picking up her bag and standing up.

"Mom, how about you come stay with me, I have a spare room and you shouldn't be alone at the house," offered Logan.

"No, I want to go back there. I need to be around your father's things," she sobbed.

"I'll stay with her," said Honour, she had stopped crying.

"You don't have your car," pointed out Logan. Honour had taken a taxi as her car was in the garage. "Take mine, Rory do you mind taking me home? I don't want to be surrounded with reminders and I won't sleep if I'm at my parents house, mom's house now I guess."

"No problem," said Rory.

Logan gave directions as Rory drove through Hartford.

"You can park on the road, it's this building coming up," he said.

"Are you going to be all right on your own?" asked Rory.

"Can you stay?" asked Logan, not wanting to be alone.

"Sure," replied Rory, pulling over and parking her car. She took his keys from him and opened the door. He walked in and immediately went over to the couch. Rory glanced round at Logan's spacious apartment. The lounge was straight in front of her with an open kitchen and dining area. A corridor led off the room which she presumed led to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

"Can I get you a drink?" offered Rory, aware she didn't know what drinks he had but felt she had to do something.

"There's beer in the fridge," replied Logan. She got it for him and sat on the couch opposite him.

"You know, as much as I loved my father, I really couldn't stand him," announced Logan after sitting in silence for a while. "Is that really bad?"

"Umm, well … not everyone can get along with everyone," said Rory.

"When I was a child he never came to any school events, he nearly missed my high school graduation because of a possible work deal. All he cared about was the paper and all his other companies. I hate him for how he made you feel. As long as I behaved, he was nice but the minute I make a mistake, however slight, he came down on me like a ton of bricks. What child wants that?"

"Logan, no one's dad is perfect. At least yours was around. Mine was off elsewhere in the country, phoning every couple of months, visiting every couple of years."

"I just can't believe he's gone. He's not going to walk into the office on Monday and shout at people for not working quickly enough."

"Despite everything he did, all the hurt and anger caused, he was still your dad and you'll always love him. Just like no matter what Christopher does, he'll always be my dad and I love him for that. It's just one of those things," stated Rory.

"How do you always know what to say?" asked Logan, looking into her eyes.

"It's a gift," she smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Rory.

"For being here for me. For not hating me still and for always being there."

"Well, you had a good reason for not calling tonight. I feel really bad for ever doubting you, I should have known that there would be a good reason."

"I understand, you need to learn to trust me again."

"It's late and you've had a long day, you should probably get some sleep," suggested Rory, yawning herself.

"I don't want to be alone. Will you ... just ... lie next to me?" he asked. He didn't want anymore than that, just to lie next to the one person he cares about more than anyone else in the world.

"Umm, okay," said Rory and she followed him down the corridor. He sorted out a t-shirt and pair of boxers she could sleep in and showed her the bathroom, guessing she wouldn't feel comfortable changing in his room. When she returned, Logan was lying in bed.

"I'll need to help sort out the funeral," he said. "And the Will. What will happen to the business, all his companies?"

"I'm sure he would have thought about that. He was a wise man and would have made sure it was taken care of," advised Rory. "Now try to not think about it and get some sleep." She lay down next to him and could feel the heat from his body. She heard him settle down into the bed and then the light next to his side of the bed went out. She turned away from him and tried to get to sleep. After a while she felt Logan's arms wrap round her, holding her for support and comfort.

"I love you Ace," he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too," she replied quietly, knowing it was the truth. She had loved him since they first started going out and would love him for the rest of her life. She knew deep in her heart that this was true. She had been kidding herself the past year, trying to escape her feelings and pretend she didn't still feel this way. She had never stopped loving him. Despite the hurt he had caused, he was the man for her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Iwannabegilmore : You were close but not quite with your theory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Rory woke up the next morning she found herself in a strange bed in a strange room. Then the memories of the night before came back, Logan's dad dying, driving Logan home and then agreeing to spend the night. She turned over and found an empty space next to her, indicating Logan was up. She got up and left the room, finding Logan in the lounge on his laptop.

"There's too much to do," he said as he noticed her. "My dad's meant to have meetings today and I need to call so many people, let them know what's happened. Then I need to call the lawyers about the Will."

"Logan, calm down. People will understand about the meetings and the lawyers can wait until a more sensible hour and until you've talked to your mom and sister," said Rory. "How about I make breakfast, we sit down and talk and then I drive you to your parents house."

"My mom's house," corrected Logan.

Half an hour later Rory was placing a plate of scrambled egg and toast in front of Logan and then sitting down in the chair opposite.

"Do you have to be somewhere today?" he asked.

"Well I have my Friday night dinner this evening," she said. "But nothing until then."

"I need to go see mom and Honour, will you come?"

"I think it should be just family," said Rory, she got nervous around the Huntzbergers.

"But you're the one thinking rationally. I'm all over the place and I'm guessing they are too."

"How about I drive you across, come in for a few minutes and then we'll see. I need to go back home at some point to change before tonight. I don't think my Gran will be happy with me wearing this."

"I think you look very nice," Logan replied.

"Come in, please," begged Logan as they pulled up outside his childhood house. "I can't handle my mother at the best of times but now ... I need support."

"Logan, this is the time that you need your family. I don't belong in there."

"This is the time where I need to be around the people I love and I love you."

"Tell you what. I'll go home, get changed and then meet you back at your apartment in a couple of hours. You need to drive your car back anyway," suggested Rory.

"Fine, see you later Ace," he said as he kissed her before getting out of the car.

"Rory, honey, is that you?" called Lorelai as Rory walked through the door.

"Mom? Don't you need to be at the inn?" she called back.

"I wanted to wait and hear from you," she replied, coming through and hugging her daughter.

"Why didn't you phone?" asked Rory.

"Because your phone had been switched off."

"What? Oh I had to turn it off at the hospital and I forgot to turn it back on," realised Rory.

"You've been at the hospital this whole time? How's Logan's dad?"

"He died last night after I got there," explained Rory.

"And then you ..." wondered Lorelai.

"Drove Logan back to his house because his sister needed his car. Then I ... stayed the night."

"I thought you were going to take it slow?" asked Lorelai.

"We are! His dad died, he needed someone to stay with him, for support. Nothing happened."

"So, will you be joining us for Friday night dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Logan's with his family, I'm meeting him later and then will go straight to the Grandparents house. I'll meet you and Luke there."

"Okay. Have you told them about you and Logan yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I know I will have to soon, before they find out, but ... I just want to wait a while."

"Okay, just so I know where we all stand. Well, I'd better be off to the Inn. I'll see you tonight," Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter and left the house.

Rory had a shower and changed into an outfit appropriate for Friday night dinner, a skirt and blouse. Then she chilled out in front of the TV until receiving a text from Logan saying he was back at his apartment.

"Hey Luke, can I get 2 burgers with everything on to take away," she said as she stopped off on her way, she thought she'd bring Logan some food. "Oh and 2 muffins please."

"How's Logan?" he asked. Lorelai had stopped by on her way to work and filled him in on the situation.

"He's coping. He feels weird though because he never really got along with his dad."

Arriving at Logan's apartment, she was let in started getting plates out for the food.

"How did this morning go?" she asked.

"It was okay. Weird being in that house and knowing he wasn't in his study or upstairs though," Logan said. "My mom is going to sort out the funeral, she knows the names of some people through friends. It's going to be next Friday, 11 o'clock. I was wondering whether you'd possibly come. I know you didn't like my dad but ..."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you."

"And then we're going to have the reading of the Will after the wake which will be at the house."

"Sounds like everything is under control," said Rory as they both sat down to eat.

"Yeah."

"So how's your mom and Honour coping?"

"They're holding up okay. Honour is a bit of a mess, her husband is flying home early from a business trip to be with her. Mom was crying a bit but they seem okay all things considered."

"And how are you?" asked Rory.

"Better now you're here," he said. "I keep thinking of all the times I hated him, thinking what a waste it was. All that time when I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. I can't help thinking about all the stress I caused him, like losing all that money. Stress can cause heart attacks," pointed out Logan.

"It wasn't your fault, Logan."

"You don't know that," he replied.

"So Rory said she would meet you here," said Emily Gilmore for the fifth time since Lorelai and Luke arrived half an hour previously.

"Yes mom, she had some things to do in Hartford and so she said she'd come straight here," said Lorelai. Luckily at that point the doorbell rang, it was answered by the latest maid and then Rory came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," she said as she took her coat off and sat next to Lorelai.

"Don't be silly, you don't have to apologise," said Emily as Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"So, did you hear about Mitchum Huntzberger?" asked Emily as they started eating.

"No, haven't heard a thing. Should we have done?," said Lorelai as Rory shot her a look across the table.

"He had a heart attack and died just last night," Emily continued, looking at Rory.

"Really? That's awful," said Lorelai. "I can't imagine what his family is going through."

"Well why don't you ask your daughter?" said Emily smugly as Rory gulped.

"Umm, what?" Rory asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I was just saying, seeing as though you went to the hospital yesterday, spent the night at Logan Huntzberger's house and then today with him, that you would know what the family is going through," explained Emily.

"Grandma, " started Rory but Richard cut in.

"Why did you feel the need to lie to us about the fact you were back with Logan?"

"I had to hear it from the ladies at the DAR. Shira called during our meeting today to inform us of Mitchum's passing and imagine how shocked I was when she said that you had arrived at the hopsital."

"We only got back together last week, Grandma. I didn't mean to keep it from you, but I just wanted to see how things worked out. It's still new and we're taking it slow. I was going to tell you."

"Taking it slow?" questioned Emily. "You think spending the night it taking it slow?"

"Nothing happened. He needed support. His father had just died!"

"Yes, a man that you hated, who made you feel terrible," pointed out Richard.

"That isn't Logan's fault!" said Rory.

"I suppose you knew about this," Emily said, looking at Lorelai.

"Well, kind of," replied Lorelai, looking down at her plate.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" asked Richard.

"It's not my business, dad. It's Rory's life, she's an adult and it was up to her to tell you."

"Grandma, I was going to tell you," said Rory again, feeling upset for what she'd caused.

"Rory, that boy isn't suitable for you," said Emily.

"Why not? I love him, he loves me. What more is there?"

"Love? He broke up with you! He let you down numerous times. He's irresponsible," said Richard.

"Grandpa, I know he's not perfect but I never stopped loving him and he's changed!"

"He lost his father's company nearly a million dollars," replied Richard.

"What?" gasped both Lorelai and Luke.

"Well, seems like you don't know the whole story," said Richard.

"Did you know about this?" asked Lorelai. She look on Rory's face told her the answer. "I can't believe you left that part out."

"Mom, you were already against it. He didn't mean to do it but it was after I turned him down and his head wasn't in the right place. It was an accident."

"So I suppose you'll be going to the funeral," said Emily to Rory.

"Yes," she replied. "I know that Mitchum wasn't very nice to me but I'm not going for him, I'm going because Logan wants me to go."

"I still don't approve of you two," said Emily.

"It's my life, can't you just let me live it how I want to?"

"Well, we'll see what happens," said Richard, not wanting to upset Rory too much.

"So, will you be sleeping at home tonight or are you going back to Logan's?" asked Lorelai as they left the house and walked to their cars. Luke was walking round to the drivers side of his truck, glad to have left the house.

"I'm coming home. I said I'd see Logan tomorrow after he sees his mom," explained Rory.

"We'll see you back at the house then," said Lorelai as she hugged her daughter and went to join Luke in the truck.

"We have doughtnuts!" called Lorelai as she and Luke entered the house a quarter of an hour after Rory.

"Oo yay, you went to the diner," exclaimed Rory, seeing the bags in her mom's hand. "I wondered how I beat you here when you left before me and I didn't overtake you."

"Well, that's how I get through a Friday night dinner, look forward to the food treats afterwards," explained Lorelai. "Plus we thought you could do with some cheering up."

"Thanks. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Logan losing all that money. I just wanted you to like him," said Rory as her mom joined her on the couch.

"That's okay. At the end of the day, if Logan makes you happy, then that makes me happy."

"The same with me," said Luke. "Chocolate or sprinkles?" he asked, holding up a plate of doughnuts.

"Chocolate please," said Rory.

"Me too," said Lorelai.

"Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will accept Logan as my boyfriend?" asked Rory.

"Eventually, maybe," replied Lorelai. "But what does it matter. They still don't really like Luke, but it doesn't bother me. It's our lives, we can live them how we want. That's why I got out of that house."

"Thanks mom," said Rory, moving over and giving her mom a hug.

"Rory, as a tip to tell Logan, when Emily Gilmore starts asking questions, count to 5 and then answer what you think she wants to hear. It prevents a lot of confrontation," said Luke.

"So, when are you meeting Logan?" asked Lorelai as she and Rory walked to the diner for breakfast. Even though Luke could make them pancakes before going to the diner, they enjoyed eating there.

"After lunch. He's seeing his mom this morning and then this afternoon Honour is going over there. They're trying to make it so she's not alone," explained Rory.

"That's nice of them," said Lorelai.

"Wow it's busy in here today," said Rory as they entered the diner to find all the table being used.

"I guess we have to sit at the counter," said Lorelai. "Hey Luke, why didn't you save us a table?"

"Save you a table? There's a perfectly good table in the kitchen at home. I could have made you breakfast there but you said no. So you went to get dressed which took over an hour. In the mean time I'm here cooking food for people who actually pay and who don't annoy me," said Luke.

"It didn't take an hour," moaned Lorelai.

"Umm mom," said Rory, holding up her watch.

"Oh you're right. How did it take that long?" Lorelai asked.

"Because you couldn't find your dark blue jeans and then couldn't decide whether to wear the comfy sneakers or the black sandles," pointed out Rory.

"Yeah well, I going out with the owner, I should get to reserve a table."

"Not when it's Luke," sighed Rory.

"I don't like sitting here for breakfast. We have our backs to the window so can't watch Kirk running round the square, or Taylor yelling at Kirk."

"It's only for one day," said Rory. "Hey Luke, can I have chocolate pancakes please."

"Chocolate? For breakfast. You know Rory, you should really start eating more healthy foods. How about some cereal?" suggested Luke.

"Cereal?" questioned Rory as if she's never heard of it.

"Oh forget it, chocolate pancakes it is. What can I get you?" he asked Lorelai.

"Well, can I have blueberry pancakes and a big cup of coffee."

"I suppose you want coffee too," Luke looked at Rory.

"Yes please," she smiled back.

As Rory and Lorelai entered their house, the phone was ringing.

"Can you get that?" asked Lorelai, whose hands were full with shopping bags. Rory put down her bag and ran to the phone before the person hung up.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking," answered Rory. Lorelai took her bags into the kitchen and then got Rory's. She started putting things away, which mostly included putting ice cream in the freezer, biscuits in the cupboard and coffee near the coffee machine.

"Who was it?" asked Lorelai as Rory came into the kitchen. She looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"I've been fired before even starting work," said Rory as she sat at the table.

"What?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"The newspaper that I came back here to work for, that was them on the phone. I was meant to start on Monday but they said that they've changed their mind and decided they don't need another person as they can't afford it. So now I don't have a job," Rory replied.

"How can they do that?"

"Well, obviously it was easy for them. What am I going to do? I quit the campaign trail to come and work in Hartford. It's so hard to find work as a journalist, what am I going to do?"

"Sweetie it'll be okay. We'll figure something out," said Lorelai, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"But I need to earn money, mom. I don't want to rely on you. I get bored just sitting round the house."

"Well if you're that desperate you can come and help at the inn, we're always in need of more people," said Lorelai, not expecting Rory to accept it.

"Really?" Rory looked up at her mom.

"While you look for another job, sure," replied Lorelai.

"Thanks mom." Rory's cell phone beeped, indicating that she had a text. "Logan," she said, answering Lorelai's unvoiced question as to who it was. "He says that he'll be done at his mom's house in an hour and will come pick me up."

"So, what's the plan for you two this evening?" asked Lorelai.

"I think we're getting takeaway at his apartment. What with his dad and everything, he doesn't feel like going out to a restaurant."

"That's understandable. No matter how much you hate your father, it's still sad when he dies," said Lorelai.

"I think what's happened with his dad has changed our relationship," commented Rory. "Not in a bad way," she added qucikly. "But Logan's used me as a rock and as a support system. It's nice to know that someone needs you in their life."

"So, how was dinner last night?" asked Logan as they drove to Hartford. This time Rory had packed some clothes so she could spend the night.

"Eventful," replied Rory.

"How so?"

"They know about us," stated Rory.

"How?" asked Logan.

"I guess your mother called during a DAR meeting and told them about me coming to the hospital and then spending the night with you," explained Rory.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ace."

"You don't need to apologise. It's not your fault, or your mothers. I should have told them. They weren't too happy about it though. I don't think you'll be invited over for afternoon tea anytime soon."

"What a shame, I was really looking forward to it," replied Logan sarcastically as Rory laughed.

"How's your mom?" she asked.

"She decided she wanted to sort out all my dads things, you know, clothes, books, music, everything so it can go to the next charity event."

"That's crazy. She doesn't have to do that now," said Rory.

"I spent an hour trying to convince her of that, but once she gets an idea in her head, that's that."

"So, now we've covered how you mom and sister are and how I've got no proper job, what about you?" asked Rory as she sat down next to Logan on the sofa. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"I ... I feel like I should be more upset than I am," admitted Logan. "Obviously I'm upset that my father has died, I wish it hadn't happened. But I'm not like Honour or mom. I don't really show much 

emotion at the best of times but now, it's like I feel guilty for not being more upset. I feel like I should be moping round, trying to get through the day."

"Logan, there's no right way to deal with something like this. You just have to do what's right for you," replied Rory.

"I'll tell you what feels right," he said and he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following Friday Rory stood next to Logan at his father's wake. All week she had been helping at the inn and had the day off to attend the funeral. Her grandparents had just arrived, as they thought it their duty to attend. They hadn't been at the funeral, which was just a small affair.

"Hello Rory," greeted Richard, bending down to hug her.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma," she replied, hugging each in turn. She hadn't spoken to them since last weeks Friday night dinner. "You remember Logan," she said, as Logan held his hand out to Richard, who shook it after a look from Rory.

"We were so sorry to hear about your father," said Emily.

"Thank you. I just want you to know that, I care a lot about your granddaughter and I know you may not trust me but I want to prove to you that I have changed and want to be with Rory."

"Well, we must go give our condolenses to your mother," said Emily abrubtly.

"They're never going to like me are they?" asked Logan as they walked away.

A couple of hours later everyone had left apart from Shria, Honour and her husband, Logan and Rory.

"The lawyer said he'd be hear soon," said Shira, who was trying to fix her makeup. It had been a long day and she'd cried all through the funeral.

"I'd better go, leave you to it," said Rory.

"You don't have to dear," said Shira. "I know in the past we've had our differences, especially Mitchum, but I want you to know that all of that is in the past now. I can see how good you are for Logan. I want you to feel welcome in the family."

"Thank you, so much," replied Rory. "But I have to go to dinner at my grandparents house. Logan, I will call you later," said Rory as he got up to walk her out.

"Why don't you come round for Sunday lunch?" asked Shira. "I'd like to get to know you better. Please come."

"Umm, okay, sure," replied Rory. "See you on Sunday then."

Logan walked her to the front door.

"Call me if you need to talk," she told him. She had been surprised at how strong he was being but was sure it was all an act. He hadn't really cried since the night his father died and Rory was sure sooner or later it would all catch up to him.

"Thank you for being here today, Ace," Logan said as he kissed her. As Rory walked out to her car she saw the lawyer arrive.

"So, how was today?" asked Lorelai as she and Luke met Rory in the driveway.

"It was ... what are you meant to say about a funeral? It went well?" said Rory. "I've been invited to the Huntzberger house for Sunday dinner."

"That was nice of them. Sure it isn't a chance for them to have a go at you again and tell you how unsuitable you are for Logan," said Lorelai. "Only joking, sweetie," she added quickly at the look on Rory's face.

"I'm sick and tired of people joking about it or telling me it isn't going to work. Shira Huntzberger said she wanted to apologise about it, it was Mitchum not her that thought those things."

"Can someone just ring the bell so we can get this night over with," said Luke, who was stood behind them and couldn't reach the bell.

"So, mom, have you and dad been up to anything fun recently?" asked Lorelai over dinner when no one had spoken in nearly 10 minutes.

"We went to a wake today Lorelai, what's fun about that?" asked Emily.

"Oh that's right," said Lorelai. "Well, some wake's are fun. You know when you hate the person who died and then it's a celebration..." she trailed off.

"We talked to Shira Huntzberger, Rory," said Richard.

"She seems nice," replied Rory. "Nothing like Mitchum."

"She told us that she's happy you're back in a relationship with Logan," Richard continued.

"Oh course she's happy," cut in Emily. "Rory's a great girl."

"Anyway, she said the same as you, that Logan has changed and is a better person now," said Richard.

"I wish you guys would all just accept that people change," said Rory, looking down at her meal.

As the group all moved back through into the lounge, Rory's cell phone rang from her bag next to the sofa.

"Sorry," she apologised, as Emily had a rule that all cell phones be switched off for dinner. "It's Logan, I have to take this," she walke out of the room, not seeing Emily's disapproving look.

"Mom, just let them be. They're old enough to know what they want and they want to be together," said Lorelai.

"So you're happy with this relationship?" asked Emily.

"Yes. Logan makes Rory happy and that's all I want."

"What about you Luke?" Emily questioned.

"Well, it's not really any of my business but Rory's a smart girl. Logan has probably changed like she said and so I don't see the problem."

"You're right, it's none of your business," said Emily. Luke looked shocked as he had been asked the question and simply answered it truthfully.

Meanwhile in the study, Rory answered her phone.

"Logan," she said. "What's up?"

"It's mine," he said simply, he sounded in shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory.

"My father's businesses, all the companies, they are all mine. He left them all to me," explained Logan.

"Seriously?" she asked, checking it wasn't a wind up.

"Yep. The lawyer just left. Mom got the house, Honour got the beach house and the condo in the Carribbean. We all share the money and I get the businesses."

"Where are you?"

"On the way home. You still at your grandparents house?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've just finished dinner. I should be another half hour or so."

"Stop by mine on the way home," Logan said. "I need someone to reassure me this isn't a dream."

"Okay, I have to go because Grandma has a rule about cell phones at dinner. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"So, what was the emergency that caused Logan to call during our dinner?" asked Emily when Rory returned to the main living room.

"Technically mom, we had finished dinner," pointed out Lorelai.

"You know what I meant Lorelai. This is the only time we get to see you and it shouldn't be interrupted."

"Well you still had me and Luke. Are we not good enough for you?" she said, pretending to be upset.

"Oh grow up Lorelai. Rory, was something wrong?"

"No, umm, Logan called to tell me about the reading of the Will," explained Rory.

"His father's Will," clarified Richard.

"No, the horse's Will," joked Lorelai.

"There's no need for that Lorelai," Richard said.

"Well, it seems that Mitchum left all the businesses to him," said Rory.

"All of it?" gasped Richard.

"Yes. Shira got the house and a third of the money, Honour got a beach house as well as a condo and a third of the money, leaving Logan with the many businesses and a third of the money," explained Rory.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Emily. "I always thought Mitchum doubted Logan's talents."

"Everyone thought that. Logan sounded so shocked," said Rory.

Once Rory had left the house and said goodbye to everyone, she drove in the direction of Logan's apartment. She was let in by the doorman and took the lift up to the apartment. She rang the bell and waited.

"Hi Ace," said Logan when he opened the door. His eyes were red, obviously from crying.

"Come here," she said, once the door had closed, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while.

"Don't apologise, you have every right to be upset," replied Rory. "Has something happened, other than inheriting the family business?"

"There was a note," said Logan. "The lawyer gave it to me, from my dad. No one else got one, just me. I didn't want to open it there so I came straight back here."

"What did it say?" asked Rory. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added.

"You can read it," offered Logan, walking over to the sofa, sitting down and handing her a letter that was on the table.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Just read it."

So she sat down and started reading.

Dear Logan

I thought if I wrote you this letter then I will be able to tell you all the things I couldn't tell you when I was alive. Reading this means I'm gone and I expect you will secretly be happy. I know I haven't been the best dad in the world, I admit that. In all honesty I don't think I was meant to have children, I've never been the caring sensitive type. But I hope I got some things right, I sent you to the best schools and paid for Yale to give you the best possible start in life. Your mother kept telling me I should spend more time with you but I didn't know what to do. I never had the parenting gene, it just didn't come naturally as it did with her. Honour was alright, she had her mom to look up to as a female role model but you had me. I only ever wanted what's best for you.

The worst thing I probably did was say Rory Gilmore was not good enough for you. If she made you happy that should have been good enough for me. I shouldn't have gotten involved. She was a good writer, could be great, I'm just sorry I dismissed her talents as I did and I know you won't ever forgive me for that.

I know you are probably wondering why I chose you to handle all the family businesses. I gave them to you because I trust you. I know I didn't say it nearly enough but I am proud of you and I have confidence that you will take the challenge and be very successful. I hope that you have enough pride to ask for help when you need it, something I didn't do nearly enough.

I hope this clears up a few things in your mind. I'm just sorry I couldn't find a way of telling you this to your face. Be happy Logan, live your life to the fullest and look after the family.

Regards,

Love,

Your father.


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately this will be the last chapter. I'm off to uni as a fresher tomorrow and so doubt I'll have time to update, therefore decided to end it now. Thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely comments, they really are appreciated.

Chapter 8

Six months after Mitchum's death, Rory and Logan were stronger than ever. Logan had taken control of his father's businesses and, at his mothers encouragement, given Rory a top spot in the newspaper, writing political articles and a weekly blog as well as overseeing things when Logan wasn't around. It didn't involve travelling the world as she always thought she would be, but she liked it better because it meant she could be with Logan and close to her family. A couple of weeks ago she had moved into Logan's apartment but still visited Stars Hollow almost everyday.

"Happy birthday Ace," said Logan as he walked into the bedroom with a tray. Rory sat up in bed and smiled.

"You made breakfast?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Not exactly," he said, putting it in front of her and she smiled. "I got up early and went to get your favourite breakfast from Luke's," Logan admitted.

"That's so sweet of you," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Are you going to join me in bed?"

"Anything you want. This day is all about you," said Logan.

"Do I get my present now?" she asked, eager to see what it is.

"No, you'll have to wait until later," replied Logan. He had arranged a surprise birthday party in Stars Hollow out in the square. The town had been surprisingly helpful and Logan knew it was because they loved Rory so much.

"So what time do we have to leave?" asked Rory once she had finished her brekafast.

"Well your mom said to get there anytime after 2 because she had to go to the inn and sort some things out first," replied Logan, when in actual fact it was so that there was time for the town to get ready.

"Really, well that gives us plenty more time in bed," whispered Rory, kissing him softly.

"I like the way you think, Ace," Logan replied, deepening the kiss.

"There doesn't look to be anyone home," commented Rory as they pulled up at Lorelai and Luke's house. They had gone the back way into town so as to avoid the town square where the party was.

"Sorry Ace, but I need you to put this blindfold on," said Logan, turning her around so he could tie it behind her head.

"What? Logan! What's going on?" she asked, not liking the fact she didn't know what was happening.

"I'll guide you," said Logan, keeping a tight grip on her.

"We're walking a long way," commented Rory after a while. "Where are we going?"

"We're here," announced Logan, getting ready to take the blindfold off. Lorelai gave him a thumbs up and so he took it off.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the whole of Stars Hollow.

"Oh my god," gasped Rory. "Did you do all this?" she turned and asked Logan.

"With a lot of help from Lorelai and Luke," he replied.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," said Lorelai, rushing over.

"Thanks mom, thanks Luke," she said as she hugged them both.

"Happy birthday Rory," said Emily as she and Richard made their way over. Since finding out about Rory and Logan they had since calmed down when they noticed how happy he made her. They had even invited him round for dinner a couple of times and whilst they weren't exactly nice, they were civil towards him. Rory greeted everyone and looked around. Spotting two people near the band stand, she was surprised and made her way over.

"Honour, Mrs Huntzberger, what are you both doing here?" she asked. Logan was busy helping Sookie set out the food.

"Well, it is your birthday," said Shira. "And how many times have I told you, don't call me Mrs Hunztberger, call me Shira." Since the Sunday lunch 6 months ago, Rory had been accepted into the family and loved the fact that they thought she was worthy enough for Logan.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see you here in Stars Hollow."

"Yes well, it's a charming little town. A man named Taylor just came over and informed us of it's history," said Shira.

"Mm Taylor, how did you get away?" Rory asked.

"Honour said she had spotted Luke so suggested we go say hello." Shira had met Lorelai and Luke several times at various events and dinners over the past 6 months.

"Present time!" called out Lorelai from a table stacked high with gifts.

"You all didn't have to go to so much trouble," said Rory, looking round at everyone.

"Nonsense, we all love you Rory," replied Mrs Patty. One by one Rory opened the gifts which included concert tickets from Lane, books from several people and vouchers for Doose's market from Taylor amoung many other things.

"Here's your present from me and Luke," said Lorelai, handing over an envelope. Opening it, Rory found two tickets for a Carribean cruise.

"Thanks you guys!" she squealed, showing Logan.

"We thought it would be nice for the two of you to get away for a couple of weeks," said Lorelai, knowing that they both worked hard.

"Just be careful, don't elope like I did," added Luke, thinking back to his cruise with Nicole.

"Just one more present," said Logan. He handed Rory a small box, opening it she found a ring.

"Logan," she said, thinking back to her graduation and turning down his proposal.

"Relax, Ace. It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring. I agree that we're too young to get married but I love you so much and you really have been a rock to me over the past months after my father died and with the businesses and everything. My life just doesn't work without you. So, I got you this ring as a promise that one day, when we're both ready, we'll get married and spend the rest of our lives together," explained Logan as the whole town listened.

"I love you so much," replied Rory, hugging and kissing him. Logan put the ring on her right hand.

"I also got you this," he said, handing her a slightly bigger box. Opening it, she found a necklace with a diamond on.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, holding in out so that Logan could put it on for her. "You shouldn't have spent so much money."

"What use is it in the bank? I should be able to spoil my girlfriend every once in a while," explained Logan.

An hour later, Rory was showing Babette and Mrs Patty her necklace when a car drew up and a familiar face got out.

"I missed it!" exclaimed Paris. "Rory!" she yelled as she ran over. "I'm sorry I'm late, there was a build up on the highway and it took forever."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you're here. Won't they miss you at Harvard?" she asked, knowing that Paris took her studies very seriously.

"Actually, I'm transferring. Back to Yale. When Harvard rejected me all those years ago I realise now it was for the best. Yale is better and I want to go back there."

"Wow, so, you'll be nearer Hartford," said Rory.

"Yes, meaning we can meet up more," smiled Paris.

"If this is what you want then I'm happy for you," said Rory.

"This is definately what I want."

Eventually people started drifting back to their homes so only Rory, Logan, Paris, Lorelai and Luke remained in the square.

"We'd better get the presents back to the house," said Lorelai.

"Where are you staying Paris?" asked Logan.

"Well ... I was kind of hoping I could stay with you, I know you have a spare room and it's just for one night," said Paris.

"Why don't you stay with us in Rory's old room?" suggested Lorelai quickly. She knew that Logan and Rory had their own birthday celebrations planned when they got back.

"Oh, okay then. Guess I'm staying in Stars Hollow," Paris said.

"You could have at least discussed it with me first," said Luke quietly so only Lorelai could hear. He was still slightly scared by Paris.

"But you would have said no," said Lorelai simply.

"Thanks for my party," said Rory as she entered the apartment, arms full of gifts.

"You're welcome. Have you had a good birthday?" asked Logan.

"Yes. It was so good seeing everyone in the same place. Like all my friends from Stars Hollow, Paris, my grandparents and I can't believe your mom and Honour came," said Rory.

"I was thinking, why don't we take that cruise really soon," suggested Logan.

"What about work?"

"Well I think the boss will let you have a couple of weeks off," smiled Logan, as he was her boss.

"Is that so?" said Rory, making her way across the room towards him.

"Definately," stated Logan. "I think a holiday is just what we need."

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am that I went to the Harvard versus Yale game?"

"Yes, but you could tell me again," teased Logan.

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Rory, wrapping her arms round him.

"Then it's a good job I love you and plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too," replied Rory, kissing him.


End file.
